He's Mine
by Richess SpikeLover
Summary: Spike's stalker is back in town and this time she has a plan that will change Spike and Buffy's life forever. A Spike/Other, Spike/Buffy ship. A sequel to Mine which can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=436595
1. Parts 1 & 2

** He's Mine**

** Written by:** Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards & Hilary a.k.a. SpikeLoverUK

** Email: ** spikeloverrichess@hotmail.com  
** Summary:** Spike's stalker is back in town and this time she has a plan that will change Spike and Buffy's life forever. A Spike/Other, Spike/Buffy ship. A sequel to ** Mine** which can be found at  http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=436595 or http://www.geocities.com/richess78/richmine.html  
** Spoilers & Explanations:** This fic essentially has Buffy spoilers up to 'Forever' but Buffy defeated Glory. ATS spoilers for up to 'Billy'  
** Disclaimer:** We own nothing. Song: Black Black Heart by David Usher.   
** Notes:** Excerpts from Mine are in this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Mine. To our Hunnies, we hope you guys like this.  
** Notes from Richess: **Special thanks to SpikeLoverUK for being the inspiration for 'Hilary'  
** Beta:** A special thanks to Wyrdin for betaing and to Raven for going over the plot.

_______________________________________________________________________

** Part 1**

"Well, it's just a little favour. It's a surprise for someone and I would pay you an absurd amount of money for it." Hilary inched closer to the dark haired young man. 

He swallowed hard, "Really?" 

"Of course, Warren." She suddenly straddled him. His senses went haywire with lust. "Don't you want to know how I would pay you?" The redhead licked a wet trail from his collarbone to his ear and ground her hips into him. He yelped in pleasure. Hilary was glad that he couldn't see her face because the rolling of her eyes would not have made for a good seduction move. "Will you do it for me, Warren?" 

"Huh?" 

"Will you do it?" She stopped her assault and brought her hands to the collar of her trench coat and pulled it back, revealing her lace-covered skin. 

Warren sucked in a huge breath, "Ehmm.... Errr.... I..." 

"Well?" She slowly lifted herself off the chair and moved backward. Her coat fell to the floor, completely exposing her mini lace lingerie slip dress. 

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. 

"I want it, Warren. I NEED IT!" Hilary cooed as she stepped toward him again. 

"I don't do it anymore. I can't. I have other plans. Bigger plans." 

"Really?" Hilary bent over and picked up her coat giving the college student a full view of her shapely bottom. 

"Well...I.... mean, what do you need it for?" 

"I need to get back at the Slayer." Hilary shrugged on her coat. "I have a BIG plans for that bitch." 

Warren smiled, "Well we could do something else to her." 

Hilary reached in her pocket and reapplied her lipstick. She smiled and then bent over and kissed Warren deeply. He moaned helplessly and she kissed him. The redhead pulled away from him and smiled. "I wish I could say that I am sorry for this Warren, but I am not." She quickly pulled out a vial and swallowed

Warren looked at her confused - and then it happened. His limbs felt stiff and his body wouldn't respond to his commands. "What did you do to me?" 

"Warren, I want you to build it. I want it done by the end of the night. Let's start building." 

Warren moved and began to walk toward his drawing board in the musty basement. 

"Oh, and Warren when you are done, I am really sorry, but the spell wasn't meant for humans. So I am afraid once I release you from it, you're dead." Hilary laughed as she watched the genius work furiously to build. 

* * * 

His heart was racing as he finished. He had worked twelve hours straight, no food, no water and no break. He was simply a slave to her spell and whims. He watched her briefly sleep, her beauty radiating, her shoulder-length hair splayed around her face. But even as he was looked at Hilary, his fingers kept working although they were tired and sore and bleeding. The wiring cut into his fingers as he worked quickly. Warren cried, tears of joy and tears of sorrow. He cried because the pain would soon end, but he also cried because he knew that he was nearly done and that meant the end of his life.

* * *

** Part 2**

Hilary quickly locked Warren in a closest and leaving him to slowly die of exhaustion. She called the movers that she had hired to remove the crate from the basement to her house on the outskirts of town. 

* * *

As soon as she closed the door to her apartment, she hurriedly unpacked the crate to stare awestruck at the contents inside. Her hands glided over it wonderingly, then she sighed. It might look like the real thing, but it wasn't. 

She grabbed clothes from a nearby box, then turned it on.

His big blue eyes shone as the light reflected off of them. Hilary couldn't help but laugh. The Spike-bot smiled back at her with a big grin on his face.

"Hello, Hilary." He titled his head sideways and looked down at him self. "I am naked?"

"Yes, put these on." She shoved the black T-shirt and jeans toward the robot.

"Thank you!" He smiled. 

Hilary scowled. "Crap. Run the Spike program," she commanded.

The boyish smile quickly left his face, replaced by an achingly familiar smirk. In seconds the robot advanced on her, his naked body pressing her against the wall. "Like what you see pet?"

"I see Warren programmed you well." Hilary tried to shift out from underneath him.

"He programmed me for many a thing." The bot kissed her roughly. dragging his hands along her body. Hilary felt herself being pulled away from the wall and suddenly she was naked on her bed as the bot did away with her clothes.

"I...am...so ...not..supp... ose to be doing....this," she gasped between each breathless kiss.

He pulled away from the beauty beneath him. "Really luv? Cause I can stop if that's...." The Spike-bot was pulled back into a kiss by the dangerous redhead before another word could be uttered.

* * *

It took a lot of training and effort to program Spike-bot to be like the real Spike. She showed him video after video of the vampire fighting, talking, and interacting with the scoobies, especially the slayer. Once he was ready, everything was going to change. 

"I am finally going to get what's rightfully mine." She smiled to herself.

* * *

"Spike, you're disgusting," Buffy blared at the demon walking beside her.

"Oh give me a break, Slayer. That stuff they make on the Iron Chef ain't that bad."

"It's gross. Fish head soup with cinnamon. Bleugh, I can't believe you made me watch that crap with you last night."

"Oh come on, slayer. We can go to a movie instead."

"Are you asking me out on date, Spike?" Buffy stopped dead in her tracks.

"Uh uhhh. No. Why would you think that?"

"Because...Never mind. Let's track this demon, kill it and then go to bed." 

"What?" Spike said before he tripped over a branch hitting his head knocking him unconscious.

"Bloody hell!" Buffy paused, "Oh god Spikeisms. " Buffy replayed the last sentence in her head as she turned the vampire over. "That's what you get for thinking that I meant ** us** in a bed, you ninny."

* * *

Hilary stayed in the back of the Bronze watching as Spike-bot walked in.

He immediately got a beer and went to mill around by the pool table until Tara walked in. Spike-bot looked at Hilary who silently shooed him toward the witch.

"Hey Wicca."

"Hey Spike. How's your head?" Tara asked.

"My head is fine. How is your head?" he asked with a leering smirk at Tara who looked at him strangely.

"Oh god," Hilary whispered to herself.

"I'm fine since we got rid of that warlock. And the cut healed up quickly." Tara touched her forehead. "Buffy told me that you took a nasty fall a couple of days ago." 

"Really." He looked the blond up and down.

"You ok?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So where's the Slayer?"

"She should be arriving in a minute." As soon as Tara uttered the words, Buffy and Willow walked through the door. Spike-bot's eyes opened in excitement at Buffy's arrival.

Hilary stared intently at Spike-bot as he watched the two friends draw near. The doppelganger turned to catch Hillary's glare and smiled sardonically. With a grim look, she mouthed, "Remember."

Spike-bot nodded and turned back just as Buffy and Willow reached the bar.

"Hey Tara! Spike. What are you doing here?"

"Just come for a beer, luv. Is that against the rules?"

"Well no. I mean with you and the head injury. You had a bruise the size of Texas across your head last night and now nothing?" Buffy looked at his face.

"Vampiric healing, you know," he replied curtly.

"Oooooook," Buffy replied. "Anyone have gum?"

"Me!" Tara rummaged through her jacket pocket and pulled out some trident. She handed a stick to Buffy and Willow and was shocked when Spike-bot grabbed the package from her, grabbing a stick and chewing along with the rest of them.

"Thanks you. I like peppermint." He chewed obnoxiously loud.

"Well, he does like spicy chicken wings and those onion things." Tara shrugged, stuffing the gum package back in her jacket pocket.

A song by the David Usher blared over the speakers and Spike-bot grabbed Buffy's hand and began to drag her to the dance floor.

"What are you doing, Spike?"

"I want to dance, luv. Don't you wanna dance?" he asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"No, I ...." Buffy felt herself swept against him, his arms surrounding her as they began to sway to the song.

_ Something ugly this way comes _

_ Through my fingers sliding inside _

_ All these blessings all these burns _

_ I'm godless underneath your cover _

_ Search for pleasure search for pain _

_ In this world now I am undying _

_ I unfurl my flag my nation helpless _

_ Black black heart _

_ Why would you offer more? _

_ Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?_

_ I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core _

_ I'm eating all your kings and queens _

_ All your sex and your diamonds _

As Spike drew her even closer, Buffy began to lose herself in the haunting rhythm. She sunk even deeper as he moulded her tighter against him, his body swaying in perfect rhythm with the song. She could feel every ripple of his corded muscles. He dipped his head down and traced his lips along her ear, sending a shiver through her.

"You are beautiful, you know," he whispered seductively to her.

_ As I begin to lose my grip on these realities you're sending _

_ Taste your mind and taste your sex I'm naked underneath your cover _

_ Covers lie and we will bend and borrow with the coming sign _

_ The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape _

_ Black black heart _

_ Why would you offer more why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?_

_ I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core I'm eating all your kings and queens _

_ All your sex and your diamonds _

_ All your sex and your diamonds_

_ Black black heart _

_ Why would you offer more why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?_

_ I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core I'm eating all your kings and queens _

_ All your sex and your diamonds _

_ All your sex and your diamonds_

"Why don't we...." The frantic arrival of Xander and Anya interrupted Spike's whispered suggestion. 

"Buffy, there are some demons over by the Oceanview Cemetery. They are big and fangy," Anya announced breathlessly. 

"Ok, you guys stay here and Spike and I'll will go and check it out."

"You might need back up." Xander said, raring to go.

"No. All Buffy needs is me. Because I fight on the side of good even though I don't know why." Spike objected.

Xander, Anya, and Buffy stared wordlessly at the vampire. Buffy shook her head, looking at Spike strangely. A familiar feeling nagged at the back of her brain but she shrugged it off. "Let's go, Boy Wonder," Buffy said, leading him out of the Bronze and leaving behind two gaping Scoobies.

* * *

By the time they reached the cemetery after swinging by Buffy's for weapons, the pack of ten vampires had already drained two young girls around Dawn's age. In full battle mode, Buffy easily staked three with a crossbow. She tossed the weapon and grabbed her battle-axe as she focused on the remaining vamps.

Spike-bot stood in awe as she demolished another two. But the last five were strong and very old. Intent on her fight, Buffy hadn't even noticed that Spike was just standing there watching her, until one of the master vamps she flipped collided with the blond. Spike caught the vampire and looked at the stake in his hand and then plunged it into the vampire's heart.

The other four vampires had the slayer pinned to the ground. The leader turned the slayer, exposing the unscarred side of her neck, and lowered his head for the bite.

Buffy struggled, calling to Spike for help. The vampire about to latch onto her neck suddenly stopped, and before Buffy's surprised eyes, abruptly turned into a pile of ash. The dust clogged Buffy's airway as she struggled to shake off the remaining vampires holding her down.

"That'll teach you to not touch my girl." The peroxide vampire grabbed one of the vampires and flung him into a tree. A branch pierced his heart and ashes fell to the tree roots. 

Buffy scrambled up, but one of the two vamps remaining grabbed her arm and twisted it violently behind her back. She screamed silently in pain, muted by the vamp dust that still clogged her throat. Then, the all to familiar feeling of fang sinking into her neck returned, and soon enough she began to feel weak. As she crumpled to the ground, the vampire sunk his teeth in deeper.

Spike-bot, busy pummeling the other vampire, didn't even notice Buffy's precarious collapse. With a savage grin, he staked the bloodied vampire before him and looked over to see Buffy struggling, reaching for a stake. Spike-bot ran over and hauled the vampire off the slayer. Two quick punches and a jab of a stake and the last vampire was dust.

Spike-bot ran back toward Buffy and turned her onto her back. Her head swayed weakly. 

"Buffy!" Spike-bot yelled to wake her up. "Buffy?"

Spike-bot watched as the blood trickled from the ragged wound on her neck. He ripped off his blue shirt and covered the injury and picked up the frail figure, cradling her in his arms as ran to the hospital.

* * *

"She'll be fine, Mr...."

"Spike." He smiled at the doctor.

"Mr...Spike," she replied. "Well, she is doing fine and is in stable condition. But, if you hadn't brought her in when you did, she would have died."

"Well, I am glad that she's not dead," Spike-bot grumbled.

"I'm glad too. So now, what happened?"

"Well, see we were attacked by...."

"Spike," Hilary called out to him. "It'll be almost sunrise soon, hunny. I think that we should get home. Her friends will be here soon."

"But I can't leave Buffy. I love Buffy."

Hilary groaned, "Spike program."

Spike-bot smirked, "Yeah, your right. Her scoobies will be here soon. We should go." 

He gave the doctor a wink before he grabbed Hilary's arm and led her out of the hospital. Just before they reached the main entrance, he dragged her into an empty room.

"You have got to be kidding," Hilary gasped as he locked the door. "It's nearly sunrise and you can't be seen in the light and, and...."

She gulped as he stalked toward her. "An-- and--- if we get caught" Hilary remembered the last round of Spike-bot sex. She couldn't walk straight for a couple of days.

Spike-bot just licked his lips. She grabbed him by the lapels of his duster. "I am the boss here and we need to go now."

His sexy glare died to a small pleading look of apology. "Oh, okay. When you get home, but not before then." She unlocked the door as Spike-bot smiled.

* * *

When Hilary arrived home, the answering machine was glowing with the arrival of a message.

"Hey pumpkin. It's daddy. Here is the number to your uncle: 702-846-4723. I hope that you visit home soon. Love you." Hilary scrawled down the number moments before Spike-bot began what she now called sexual-Olympics.

* * *

TBC


	2. Parts 3 & 4

** Part 3**

Hilary's eyes followed the demon around the room, waiting with bated breath for his answer. She had pulled a lot of strings to get him here in the first place. Now she just hoped her efforts hadn't been in vain.

"This is a very unusual request, Hilary," he finally said. "The only reason I'm here at all is out of respect for your father."

"I know," she replied. "And you have my word that once I have what I want, you will never hear from me again. It's just I need Spike to-"

The demon inhaled sharply. "Spike?"

Hilary nodded and Doc's eyes glinted. "This changes everything. Spike and I have a little bit of unfinished business. Alright, I'll help you."

Hilary smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you."

* * *

With a gasp Spike bolted upright in bed, a sheen of cold sweat covering his whole body. He'd been dreaming again. For once it hadn't been about Hilary though. This time it had been that night two months ago, the night the world had almost ended.

He had been standing on top of a huge platform. Dawn was there and so was Doc, the demon he had taken Dawn to when she wanted to bring her mother back. Just as before, Dawn was tied up, about to be cut by Doc. But unlike that dreadful night, in his dream Spike had been unable to stop the demon, and Dawn had died as red ribbons of her blood opened Glory's gate. 

"It was just a dream," he muttered to himself, running his hands through his hair and wincing when he encountered the still healing lump on his forehead. In reality he had managed to beat Doc and had pushed him off the platform before he had been able to hurt Dawn. It had been this that had sealed the friendship between him and Buffy. Things could have been so horribly different if he'd failed to save her.

Deciding not to dwell on his thoughts he climbed out of bed, quickly dressed, and made his way out into the cemetery. Hopefully Buffy would be patrolling tonight.

"Try not to knock yourself out this time, you wanker," he grumbled to himself as he made his way through the headstones.

Buffy had been kind to him at the time, had taken him back to his crypt, put him to bed and had even brought an ice-pack for his head. However, now that he was better he had a feeling there was going to be a lot of laughter on her part and that it was going to be directed at him.

_ Best get it over with I suppose_, he thought as he made his way to the area where Buffy normally started her patrol.

Halfway there he stopped and sniffed the air. He could sense a demon, and there was something strangely familiar about the uneasy feeling he was getting.

"Hello, Spike." A voice behind him said, causing Spike to whip round with fists raised. He let out a low, feral growl when his eyes met those of a seemingly innocent man.

"You're stupider than I thought, Doc," he snarled. "You should have left when you had the chance."

Doc didn't seem fazed by the threat and merely smiled at the vampire. "Well, I couldn't go without thanking you for your help. If you hadn't brought that little girl, the key to me, I'd have never even known it was her. Too bad the bleeding didn't go according to plan, but I suppose you can't win them all."

Spike flinched as the demon's words stung him, but he did his best not to let it show. "So, are we going to fight or not? I've got places to be."

Doc sighed. "Well, I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, as much as it would please me to kill you, I madenow what were your words. a promise to a lady."

With one fluid motion he pulled a small 6-inch pipe from his pocket and blew into it sharply. Spike barely had time to feel the dart sting into his neck before everything went black.

Doc smiled as Spike crumpled to the floor, giving it a minute before nudging him with his foot. Getting no response, he bent down and easily hefted the unconscious vampire over his shoulder and began to make his way back to Hilary's. 

* * *

A huge smile spread over Hilary's face as Doc entered her apartment with Spike draped over his shoulder.

"You did it. You're amazing!" She clapped her hands with an almost a childlike glee as Doc placed Spike on her bed.

"Do you have the other thing I asked for?" she inquired hopefully.

Doc reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, thin box, which he handed to her.

"This brings our arrangement to a close. I don't expect to hear from you again."

Hilary nodded, still looking at the box. When she finally raised her head to thank him, he was gone.

* * *

** Part 4**

Hilary frowned as she fastened the manacles around Spike's wrists and ankles. She wished that they weren't needed, well, not involuntarily anyway. But she knew that as soon as Spike woke he was going to try and escape. Thankfully the drugs Doc had used were strong and she was pretty sure the vampire would be out for at least another couple of hours.

Sitting on the side of the bed she gently caressed his cheek, noting how sweet and almost innocent he looked when sleeping.

"Buffy doesn't know what she's missing," she whispered tenderly.

A split second later her hand slapped his face hard as she was assaulted by an image of Buffy watching _ her_ man sleep.

"You think you can just leave me?" she hissed. "You think that tramp deserves you?"

A cold rage filled her soul as she remembered the last time she had seen Spike. He'd been with Buffy and they'd looked happy. _ He has been dazzled by the slut. Blind to how she used him. It was time to put a stop to that for good. _

"I've been going about this all wrong," Hilary mused as she cut Spike's shirt open. "Getting rid of Buffy wasn't the answer. I just need to make you see what she really is."

Deciding to give Spike a little reminder of just where his heart really belonged, Hilary pulled out a small jar of holy water and a paintbrush. As she gently began to paint the letters on his chest, she wrinkled her nose at the hissing sound and the smell of burning flesh. 

When she was done she sat back and waited for him to wake.

* * *

As Spike slowly drifted back into consciousness the first thing he became aware of was that he was rather uncomfortable. Not only did he hurt in several new places, but also he found that his hands and legs had been tied somehow. Wherever he was, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Finally he opened his eyes and groaned, "Oh God, not you again."

Hilary pouted. "Aww, baby, that's no way to speak to your old flame now, is it?"

"Yeah, well you taught me better than anyone that flames burn. I don't suppose asking you to let me go is going to achieve anything."

She shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry, this will all be over in a minute."

Spike blinked as another figure came up behind Hilary and laid a hand on her shoulder. It looked just like him. Hilary giggled at the stunned expression on Spike's face.

"Not a bad likeness is it? Too bad Warren died before I got the chance to commend him on his fine work."

It began to click into place in Spike's mind. She was going to replace him with the robot.

"Do you really think the Slayer will buy it?" he asked with a dry laugh. "She's known me long enough to tell the difference between the real thing and a machine."

Hilary smirked. "Funny, she didn't seem to be able to tell the difference last night."

Spike-bot leant down and kissed Hilary on the cheek. "I have to go and pick Buffy up from the hospital now."

Spike bolted up as far as his chains would allow him. "Hospital? You bitch, what have you done to her?"

Hilary patted his arm reassuringly. "Relax Spike, she's fine. In fact, you saved herwell, the robot did, but as far as she's concerned it was you. You should be thanking me really."

Spike shook his head and sank back down. She was completely insane, and there was no doubt about it.

Hilary turned her attention to the robot.

"Alright, from now on you're Spike, ok? You don't even come back here. You don't mention my name, you don't do anything to arouse suspicion."

He nodded and with one final kiss to her cheek, he left. Hilary turned back to Spike.

"Alone at last." She smiled. "I have a little something for you."

Reaching into the front of her dress she pulled the box Doc had given her out from where is had been hidden between her breasts. Spike raised his head and eyed the box with suspicion.

"This time you'll stay mine," she said, half to him and half to herself. Opening the box she pulled out a hypodermic needle filled with a bright green substance. Spike's eyes widened and he began to struggle. The chains were strong, and wouldn't give. Hilary grabbed hold of his arm and quickly injected him.

Almost instantly Spike's mind began to cloud. He knew he was lying in a bed, but he had no idea where. He could make out the blurred image of a girl seated beside him, and although she seemed vaguely familiar, he couldn't recall her name.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice strangely slurred and weak. "Who are you?"

"Shh." The girl placed a gentle finger on his lips and shook her head. "I'll explain later. Right now you need to sleep."

Almost as soon as she said this, he found that his eyelids were unbelievably heavy. He allowed them to close and he soon drifted back into the darkness.

* * *

He had hoped that when he next woke things would be clearer, but unfortunately, when his eyes opened everything was just as muddled as it had been before. The familiar looking redhead was still sitting at his bedside. She reached out and brushed a gentle hand over his cheek, concern in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Ido I know you? Everything feels mixed up."

The girl nodded with understanding. "Why don't you tell me what you remember? We'll start with the basics. Do you know who you are?"

He nodded. "Spike."

The girl smiled. "That's right, good. Do you know what you are?"

He really hoped she wasn't going to think he was crazy when he answered her. "I'm. vampire?"

She smiled again. "Got it in one. But you don't know who I am?"

Spike shook his head.

"And you don't know how you got here?"

Another shake of the head.

"Alright," she said. "Let me fill in the gaps. About a week ago you were attacked by a demon. It was pretty bad. I got worried when it was getting close to dawn and you hadn't come home, so I went looking for you. I found you lying unconscious in the cemetery; I think I must have scared it away. Anyway, I brought you home and called a friend of mine, he's a demon doctor. He fixed you up, as best he could, but said when you woke there would be a chance of amnesia. You took some pretty bad blows to the head."

Instinctively Spike reached up and encountered a tender lump on his forehead. It seemed to make sense.

"And youI mean us, are we?"

"I'm sorry, yes. My name is Hilary, we've been together for over a year now."

Spike nodded. No wonder she seemed familiar. It must be killing her to have him not remember anything about their relationship.

"Will I get my memory back?" he finally asked. "I feel terrible for not remembering you."

Her brow creased into a frown. "We don't know. There is a chance it could be permanent. But don't worry, I'll be here to help you."

Spike smiled his thanks; he was already starting to like this girl. No wonder he'd fallen for her. She was dealing with this so well.

Hilary reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph, showing it to Spike. It was a picture of a petite girl with shoulder length blonde hair. There was something familiar about her too.

"Do you know her?"

"She looks familiar, but I can't remember."

Hilary nodded grimly. "Her name is Buffy. She's the demon that attacked you."

Spike stared at the photo; it was hard to imagine the pretty girl looking back at him as a demon.

"She's one of the few pure-blooded demons left on this earth," Hilary explained. "Although she chooses to take on human form so as not to arouse suspicion about her nature. She spends her night killing lesser demons such as vampires."

Spike nodded, feeling a familiar twinge in his stomach.

"There's more," Hilary said. "Buffy isn't very stable. She's got this insane fixation with you which is why she tortured you instead of just killing you. It was her who did that to your chest."

Spike raised his head and looked down. The word MINE had been burned into his chest.

"Bloody hell," he whispered softly.

Hilary nodded. "I think as soon as you're strong enough we should leave Sunnydale and go somewhere safe. Buffy's probably looking for you right now.

Spike sighed and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

** TBC**


	3. Parts 5 & 6

** Part 5**

The chirping of crickets filled the moist night air. The lake playfully tossed against the shore, leaving the sand dark under the moonlit sky. Hilary grabbed the boxes from the truck when a pair of strong muscular hands smoothed over hers, their fingers entwining as he gently kissed her neck. It was only then that he noticed the scar.

"I bit you?"

"Yes."

"I hurt you." Spike tried to search the recesses of his mind to remember that moment but couldn't.

"No! We... well... you know during..." She tried to cover up the real reason for the bite mark. His chest still pressed up against her back, his other hand held her securely around the waist.

"Oh," Spike replied unsure then, his voice deep with acknowledgement, said, "Oohhhh."

The vibration of his voice against her neck made her shiver which only made him hold her closer. His tongue slowly traced the bite mark and she whimpered in need. "Why don't we unpack tomorrow night?"

"You're right, it's late," Hilary agreed as he let go of her and pulled away. He grabbed the last item of importance - a cooler filled with blood - and walked up the cabin's steps. 

Hilary quickly closed up the van and her car and dashed inside her grandfather's summerhouse.

* * *

Buffy had made her way up the stairs before she heard a knock at the front door. She groaned as she turned and marched back down. She violently ripped open the door to see Spike standing in her doorway with his patented smirk.

"Spike?!?" Buffy looked the vampire up and down. "One, since when do you knock? And two, where the hell have you been?"

"Well it's polite to knock. I was waiting for you to feel better before I came over." A quirky smile appeared on his face, which irritated Buffy even more. 

"Were you made to be this annoying?"

His whole posture changed and he stalked up to Buffy. She backed away on instinct and fell backward over the living room couch. Before she could even process it, Spike was on top of her, staring down. "Of course I was, pet."

"Get off of me you jerk." Buffy used all of her strength and pushed him backward. He landed on his feet and gave her his signature smirk and raked his tongue against his teeth.

"Mmmm, foreplay."

"You're disgusting."

"I bet you like it hot and steamy, dontcha Slayer?"

"Get out."

"Why?" he asked bewildered.

"Because you never change no matter how many chances I give you. You always seem to remind me why I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"Speaking of poles"

"Spike!" Buffy's voice warned of dangerous intentions.

"All right, Slayer. I was just having a little fun." Spike-bot replied as he left the Summers' residence. "Don't get so uptight."

* * *

"So we've been together for over a year and how did we meet?" Spike asked as he passed the soapy washrag along her arms. 

"We meet at a club. " Hilary sighed as she rested her back against his hard chest and leaned her head on his shoulder. Spike felt a slight urge as her exposed neck glistened in the candlelight.

Spike waited for an explanation but got none.

"So do you like it out here, Spike?"

"Of course I do. I am with you."

Hilary stroked his thighs as she wriggled back against him more. "This is perfect."

Spike smiled, feeling a bit uneasy. He was trying hard to remember but he just couldn't break through the foggy haze that surrounded his memories.

"What's wrong?"

"I--I just want to remember you. I want to know why that demon this to me." 

Hilary moved through the water and turned to face him. "I hate that she did this to you and that you can't remember us."

"I want to remember loving you," he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The redhead felt butterflies in her stomach as he touched her. Everything about Spike was completely different; he was genuinely sweet and caring. The passion and heat that first attracted her to him was nothing comparing to the way he was now. She loved it and she vowed to keep him this way with her forever. She wasn't going to let anyone - especially Buffy - take him away again. Her fingertips traced the hollow of his cheeks as she looked into his eyes.

"We can make new memories together," she suggested before she kissed him.

* * *

Willow sat in the Summers living room looking through the obituaries to see what cemeteries Buffy should patrol after class when she came across a familiar name. 

Warren Mears, age 21, died on Friday, October 26, 2001, of an apparent heart attack in his home. The police were called in when there were reports of excessive use of water on the _ premises only to find the body of the Dutton Tech College student. The funeral service will held today at Collins Memorial Cemetery_.

_ ._

Buffy strolled into the living room, "Heya Wil. Whatcha reading?"

"The obits. Warren died last week."

"How? One of his robots finally got him, huh?"

"Nope. He died from a regular old heart attack."

"A regular heart attack? I don't think anything about a guy in his twenties having a heart attack is that regular."

"Well we both know that. I think I should check the autopsy records and find out what really happened," the witch suggested.

"Good idea. And I think that I am gonna have to take a look around his apartment and see what he was up to this time."

* * *

Buffy and Willow cautiously approached Warren's basement apartment door and pulled away the crime scene tape. Buffy broke the lock with a quick tug and they walked in. Willow headed straight for his desk, looking excitedly through the design plans.

"I think he was making another robot." Willow looked at the schematics.

"You think a guy would learn his lesson." Buffy looked around the room and noticed a small black phone book and flipped through it. Instantly a name caught her eye: Hilary Keen. A heart was scrawled around her phone numbers. "Wil, you have got to see this."

"What's up?"

"I think that she might be the same psycho chick that went after Spike last winter." Buffy showed her the address book. "Let's look and see if there is anything else here."

"Well, even if we don't find anything we have her full name now. We can find out if she has a record or anything.

* * *

** Part 6**

The next night they unpacked and settled into their new home. Hilary made sure to hide the vials of the memory suppressant in a safe in the bedroom. When everything was settled in the cabin, Spike stretched out his limbs on the couch and flicked on the TV. 

"Put it on ESPN. I think a Man U game is on tonight. Them verses Leeds, I think."

"A soccer fan." He smiled.

"Always. I think Beckham is cute."

"That ponce! Bloody hell! That Spice chick must be running the show, and how can you think that wanker is cute?" Spike pulled his lover into him.

"He is." She shrugged.

"Take that back or...."

"Or what?" she dared, squirming hips over his.

"Or I'll give you a yellow card?"

Hilary burst out laughing as Spike scowled.

"Okay, then how about a red card?" 

Hilary couldn't stop laughing. As the sounds of her amusement continued, the still weak Spike flipped his lover with vampiric speed. Now he was the one on top.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes. You're acting silly. Let's watch the game."

"Take it back," he demanded.

"No."

"You better before I...." Spike slipped on his vampiric face. He watched as Hilary's eyes gleamed with excitement. "What?"

Spike tongued one of his canine teeth and cut his tongue, "Bloody hell." He quickly felt his face, feeling the ridged skin across his forehead. "Is this? Am I?"

"Yes. That's your vampiric face." She smiled before she grabbed his shirt pulling him closer and crushed her lips against his. The demon within growled and he began to attack her with his mouth. She scrapped her tongue along the jagged teeth, cutting her own tongue and letting him taste her warm blood. Suddenly Hilary felt consumed by the vampire as he ripped her shirt open and began to trail rough hard kisses along her body. Hilary gasped, raising her legs around his hips.

Spike paused, drinking in the beauty in his arms, panting heavily, lips parted and eyes closed. A sudden rumbling ripped through him as his gaze paused at the pale skin of her neck. its smoothness marred slightly by two faint scars, testimony of past predation. With a growl, he gave into the demon completely as he sunk his teeth deep into her tender skin. Her gasp of pain only made him sink his teeth in further.

Hilary felt the razor-like teeth break her skin. This bite was different from the first, Spike completely surrendering to the demon. His cold hands slid underneath her, arching her body as he drank from her in deep gulps. It didn't take long before her vision began to blur. She whimpered in protest as he continued, sinking his teeth in further. She couldn't believe how painful this bite was compared to the first time. 

His name managed to escape her lips, "Spike." 

He could hear her heartbeat slowing as her arm flailed off the side of the sofa. He retracted his teeth quickly to see her pale form lying limp beneath him, gasping for air through dry lips. He could hear her heart recover a slow steady rhythm as her chest slowly rose and fell. The torn flesh at her neck disturbed him somewhat, but the discomfort he felt faded as he recalled the sweet taste of her blood filling his mouth.

Spike instinctually knew that he was only a couple of quick drinks away from killing her. Forcibly pushing his demon down, he scolded himself for hurting her after she had been so caring to him. He cradled her limp body in his arms as he carried her up the stairs.

* * *

Hilary woke up feeling the soreness that inflamed the side of her throat. She slowly opened her eyes to see concerned blue ones staring back at her.

"Hi." Spike visibly gulped.

"Hi."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry," Hilary stated.

"Sorry for what? I bit you. I nearly killed you."

"No, I shouldn't have... I started it and I should have figured that your true nature might be hard to control at first. I should never..."

Spike silenced his lover with a gentle kiss. 

"Let me change the bandage and we can talk about this after."

She smiled at him weakly, "Okay."

* * *

"I found it!" Willow shrieked. "Well, actually I found her."

"So what's her deal?"

"Well her name is Hilary Keen-Wolfram. Her dad is a partner in a huge law firm called Wolfram & Hart. She normally goes by her mother's maiden name. Anyway, when she was 18, this chick was arrested for attempted murder of an old boyfriend. The DA dropped all charges and for no apparent reason. There was a detective Kate Lockely; she filed a formal complaint on the dismissal of the charges, but nothing was ever done. When she was 19, she went out with Congressman Blim's son Billy. They had a fight and from what people say it was not pretty. Both of them went to jail for the night, but after that Billy seemed to disappear for a while. Then he was in LA for a week and apparently he was killed in an airport hanger. Shot to death."

"You are getting this from a police report?" Xander asked amused.

"Actually there are a couple of websites on Billy. I think he's a baddie of some sort. According to this particular website, Billy could somehow turn men into psycho, women-killing freaks. One visit with Billy and then Silence of the Lambs. And that description is courtesy of his cousin; Marcus Blim. Ouch! But hey, there is a whole page here dedicated to Hilary on this site."

"And she dated him? Yikes, she can pick 'em." Buffy huffed.

"I guess she likes her men evil," Xander stated, receiving a glare from Buffy. "What?"

"Well, according to this, Hilary stabbed Billy in the chest with a pen during their fight. I think they were meant for each other. The website also says that she went out with some major Hollywood stars, but they don't list them. They say that she's been away from her old scene in LA for about a year and half. She's just disappeared."

"To Sunnydale," the Slayer stated the obvious. "I better warn Spike in case she decides to come back to reclaim her vampire."

"Come on, Buff. She wouldn't dare come back here." Xander looked over Willow's shoulder reading the rest of the page on Hilary.

"She's not exactly the pillar of mental health. She has a fixation on Spike and the last time that led to both Dawn and Spike being in danger and me almost getting killed. And if she was in Sunnydale and responsible for Warren's death in some way, then she was here for a purpose. and I really don't want to know what her twisted mind thought of this time. I'm going to warn Spike." Buffy grabbed her coat and headed out the magic shop door.

* * *

When Buffy couldn't find Spike at his crypt she immediately went to the Bronze. As she stepped inside she could hear the giggling of girls around the pool table and Buffy looked over to see two girls mercilessly flirting with Spike.

Buffy strode over and quickly got Spike's attention. For some reason Spike's flirting seemed to set off a feeling of unease. 

"We need to talk." Her voice held a cryptic tone as she led him to a table in the corner.

"Sure, Buffy."

She shook off the weirdness of hearing him say her name. It seems that was all he ever called her now, never 'Slayer'. For her it proved too weird to even comprehend so she ignored the small mystery for now and sat down.

"Hilary is back in town. I think she killed Warren."

"Warren is a creator."

"Yeah, he created April and that bot of me." She made sure to stress the last part.

"Really?"

"Really? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" 

"Warren makes robots."

"I think we established that. Anyway, I think Hilary killed him and that mean's she coming after you. At least if she is still obsessed with you like before."

"Hilary?"

"My god, what the hell is wrong with you? You know who Hilary is. You're not drunk are you? Cause you seem to be on the wrong program this whole week."

With the command "program," he lifted his head up and suddenly his voice took charge. "Look here, Slayer. I am tired of hearing your problems. Why don't you sod off so I can go back to the chits over there." With that Spike got up and went back to the pool table.

Buffy growled in frustration as she left the Bronze. Now she knew for sure that something was wrong with Spike.

* * *

It took Spike over a week to get used to his surroundings and reacquainting himself with Hilary. But something gnawed at him, and for some reason today it seemed to consume him. Bits of his memory were coming back. He could remember fighting with the demon that Hilary had told him about. She was punching him and hitting him outside in the daylight. And he remembered having her on the floor and he was about to bite and pain shot through his head and she attacked him again.

His strongest memories came when he slept, bits and pieces jarred together, but nothing solid. Mixed in with the memories of the demon's attack were vaguely unsettling glimpses of his past with Hilary. 

Hilary walked into the bedroom, smiling at a sleeping Spike.

"You are completely worth it." She walked away to grab a sweater and that's when she heard it.

"Buffy!" his voice ever so quiet but completely clear.

Her body stiffened as he started to mumble. She looked at the date on the calendar and soon realized that Spike was a day overdue for his next shot of the forgetting serum. Hilary reached for the small safe and unlocked it, looking at the remaining five syringes. She knew that once he got all of them, he would never remember anything about Sunnydale. The redhead expertly voided the air out of the syringe and moved toward the sleeping vampire. She gently held his arm and injected the light green substance. She sat there for a few minutes as he began to sleep again peacefully. Once she was sure that he was fine, Hilary crept down the stairs. 

She sat looking at the TV for a few minutes, then began to remember the night that Spike had truly betrayed her with that kiss. 

_ "I know that you have some weird fixation on me, Spike," She spat out his name for emphasis. "I see the cigarette butts outside the tree near my window." _

"So,_ I linger_. _ Big deal." Spike shrugged as he opened the door. He was extremely relieved that Harmony wasn't there. _

"Linger?" Snorting, Buffy slammed the door shut. "Yeah right!' 

"And so what if I do have 'some fixation' on you? What are you going to do about it, Slayer?" Spike walked toward her and suddenly Buffy felt her back against a cold pillar and Spike's body pressed against her. He dipped down and kissed her quickly. 

Buffy's eyes were wide with disbelief as Spike stepped back.

Hilary shook the memory from her head; _ he was wasting his passion and love on that bitch_. She threw a mug across the room_ . And he still dreams of her._ Hilary's mind was clouded with evil things that she could do to Buffy.

* * *

TBC


	4. Parts 7 & 8

** Part 7**

Spike-bot finished recharging and closed up his side making sure that the genetically engineered skin was folded back into place. He sat down in his chair and turned on the TV and began to watch Jeopardy.

* * *

Buffy walked into the crypt to confront Spike about what exactly was happening with him. She was shocked to see him sitting nonchalantly on his worn couch watching TV.

"Spike?"

"Buffy! What are doing here?" The vampire stood up.

"You haven't been patrolling with me for the last couple of days since our little talk at the Bronze. I wanted to see what's up and I wanted to talk to you." 

"Was I supposed to patrol with you? I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? Since when do you apologize?"

He looked at Buffy oddly and then a slow grin crept on his face. "It's polite."

"What's wrong with you lately? I need to talk to you seriously about Hilary being back."

"Oh. Not to worry. You are a hero. You will make sure that everything is right in the world. What is a Hilary?""

"Hilary - that psycho chick that nearly killed Dawn and me and actually tortured you. Call me Ms. Overprotective, but I think we should watch out for her."

"Oh! Well do you want to go patrolling. I am up for a spot of violence." Spike smiled.

"Patrolling? What's wrong with you? You act like you don't even know who she is?" 

"Nothing is wrong with me. I am functioning fine." Spike smiled at Buffy.

"I swear to god if you smile at me one more time I am gonna pummel you to death. You have been acting different for the last week. I mean you save me and then you sort of disappeared and then you try and seduce, if that's what you call it, and then you avoid me. You are infuriating. I'm leaving." Buffy walked threw the door open in time to see eight vampires walking toward the crypt.

She dashed back through the door to see Spike jump up and smile at her. "We need weapons NOW!" 

"What's going on?" Spike uncovered a box and pulled out a crossbow, a shotgun and a couple of other things.

"Vamps and lots of them." As soon as the words spilled from her mouth the crypt door burst open as eight angry vamps headed straight toward her. Spike held the crossbow and shot two vamps in the heart. Buffy quickly staked another, as three of them jumped on Spike. Buffy handled the other two with ease as she sidestepped their moves and drove her stake through their hearts.

She turned to see Spike handling the remaining three vamps. He backhanded one and sent him sprawling at Buffy's feet.

"Oh! Vamp delivery. This is fun," she quipped as she staked the hapless demon. The other two vamps had Spike on the ropes. One dropped-kicked him, sending him sprawling backward. Spike got up quickly and scissor-kicked one of the vamp assailants and rolled across the floor, picking up a stake and throwing it with keen precision into the vampire's chest.

But before Spike could even react, the last vampire grabbed a fallen stake and plunged it into Spike's heart.

Buffy screamed in terror as she watched Spike being staked. But as soon as the wood pierced his chest bolts of electricity surrounded his body. The vampire ran in shock as his victim fell to the ground. It took Buffy some time to register exactly what had happened, but finally Spike stopped twitching. Buffy stepped toward him. His blue eyes looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. Hilary would not be proud. Hilary? Where is Hilary? Hilary can fix..." Spike-bot stopped talking as Buffy broke down crying. Her heart had stopped when she saw Spike staked and now it ached because Spike was out there – somewhere - with Hilary, and she knew it was against his will. She needed to find him and find him fast. She got up and ran toward her house.

* * *

Spike woke up clinging to a pillow. He could hear the cluttering of pots and pans from the kitchen and decided to go and look for Hilary. The vampire got up slowly, noticing a stiffness in his arm and a tiny dark blue mark on his arm. Filing it away for later investigation, he pulled on his boxers and headed down the stairs.

He slowly peeked around the corner to hear his lover curse a string of obscenities as she set down a knife. Spike could smell the fresh blood and quickly made his way to her side. Hilary spun around shocked for a second, and then smiled. 

"Finally up sleepy head." 

"Yup." 

Before Hilary could even respond, Spike grabbed her hand and lightly sucked on her index finger. Meanwhile his other hand slid around her waist, holding her close to him.

"I was trying to make a picnic basket for us." She sighed as he looked into her eyes, still suckling gently on her finger. "There is a full moon out, and I figured perfect night."

He finally released her finger smiled slightly, "I think it might be perfect too."

* * *

Part 8

"I don't even know where to start looking for her." Buffy exclaimed as she paced up and down. "She could have taken Spike anywhere. They might have even left the country."

Willow, Dawn and Tara looked on in sympathy. They were all worried about Spike, and at the moment they were just trying to think of ways to locate Hilary.

"What about the apartment she was staying in?" Willow suggested.

Buffy shook her head. "I went back there after she hurt Spike the first time. She'd cleared it out."

"But the real estate agent must have a contact number, right? I mean if she was renting or if she'd bought it she'd have to have given them her details." Tara added.

Buffy's eyes lit up. "Oh my God! You two are geniuses."

Willow looked proud while Tara smiled shyly.

"So go call them," Dawn prodded, not wanting to feel left out. "Then you can go kick some butt."

Buffy didn't need telling twice. She quickly hurried over to the phone and made the call. 

As the phone was answered she put on her most polite voice.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm trying to track down an old friend of mine and the last address I have for her is apartment 12b St James' Court. Do you know if any forwarding address was left?"

The others watched as Buffy paused, then smiled as she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote some details down.

"Thank you." Buffy said with a smile as she hung up the phone. Immediately she picked up the receiver again and dialed another number.

"Hi, may I speak with Hilary please?"

She frowned. "Do you know where I can find her? It's very important."

Grabbing the piece of paper she wrote some more details down before hanging up. She then made her way back through to the others.

"I found her. She's staying in a cabin near Shaver Lake. I'm going now."

The others nodded in understanding as Buffy hurried upstairs to pack a few things together.

* * *

"So did you like the picnic?"

"Yeah. I especially loved the spicy chicken wings."

Hilary giggled, "I thought you would. They were always your favourite."

"We should go to a pub sometime."

"You want to go out?"

"Well, yeah. I'd love to teach you how to play pool again."

Hilary stiffened in his arms.

"II remember you and playing pool." Spike smiled.

"That's great, honey!" Hilary sat up on the blanket. "W-what else do you remember?"

He searched but came up with nothing. "That's it for now. Hopefully more bits and pieces will come back."

"Hopefully." Hilary chastised herself internally for forgetting to give him his third shot yesterday.

* * *

As the bus pulled to a stop, Buffy rubbed her hands wearily over her eyes. She'd been travelling all day now, moving from one bus to another without stopping to rest. She figured that the sooner she got to her destination, the sooner she could save Spike. When that was done then she'd be able to rest.

She was here now; all that was left to do was find the cabin. The woman at Hilary's father's house had told her that Hilary was staying in a cabin just off Shore Lake. But the lake was pretty big, and since she couldn't drive it was going to mean a lot of walking. 

"No time like the present," she muttered to herself. After ducking into a nearby shop and buying a map, Buffy began to walk.

* * *

"Spike?" Hilary called as she pulled her jacket on. "I'm going into town to pick up some supplies."

When no answer came she figured he must be asleep, but as she placed her hand on the doorknob she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"Want some company?" Spike purred.

Smiling, Hilary turned around so that her body was pressed firmly against his. 

"I love some. But it's still daylight. I don't want you to get all flamey."

Spike pouted, causing Hilary to almost melt in his arms. Leaning up she caught his extended lip with her mouth and sucked on it gently, giving it a little nibble before pulling back.

"I won't be long," she promised. "Why don't you take a shower and get ready? We can do something when I get back."

A mischievous grin spread across Spike's face. "What exactly did you have in mind, pet?"

With an equally sly grin, Hilary gave his ass a firm pinch. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll be back soon."

With a little toss of her head she opened the door and headed out to the car. As the door closed behind her Spike sighed happily. 

"That's my girl."

* * *

Buffy was in luck. All the private cabins had been marked out on the map she'd bought, presumably to stop tourists from trying to visit them. She'd managed to hitch a ride between most of the large cabins and now only had one left to try. If Hilary and Spike weren't in this one she didn't know what she was going to do.

She headed up the path and peered in the window. The place appeared to be empty but it was obvious that someone was living there. It was then that she saw him. Emerging from one of the rooms, Spike padded barefoot into the living room, just a towel wrapped around his waist. Buffy frowned. It didn't look as though he was being held prisoner. She expected to see him chained up like last time.

Before she even knew she was doing it, her hand reached up and tapped lightly on the window. If Hilary was there she didn't want to get her attention. Spike spun around and saw her almost immediately. As their eyes met he frowned for a moment, almost as though he didn't recognise her. Then his eyes widened and he turned and hurried into one of the rooms. 

Not knowing what else to do Buffy moved around to the front door and let herself in. She'd fight Hilary if she had to, but she was getting Spike out of there first.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice growled. It was Spike, now fully dressed and staring at her with rage glittering in his eyes.

"I've come to get you out of here," Buffy said, moving towards him. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

Spike backed away and to Buffy's surprise he began to laugh.

"Wow, you really are more stupid than I thought. Did you think you could just show up here after what you did to me? I may have lost my memory, but Hilary told me what you did."

For a moment Buffy could barely believe what she was hearing. Spike had lost his memory? And it was obvious Hilary had created some alternate history in which she was the villain.

"Spike, it's me. Buffy." She tried desperately; hoping the sound of her voice would trigger something inside him. "You know me. I don't know what she told you but she's your enemy, not me. We've been through so much together Spike. Come on, you _ have_ to remember."

For a moment Spike faltered and Buffy hoped that she was reaching him. But then his eyes grew cold.

"If you come near me or the woman I love again I _ will_ kill you. "

Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes as she realised her efforts were in vain. He believed that he loved Hilary, and she knew for a fact that the bond of love was stronger than any other, especially for him. As long as he believed whatever Hilary had told him there was nothing she could do. 

She almost didn't notice her hand reaching for the marble statue on the table by the door. Swinging it around, she caught Spike sharply across the jaw, sending the vampire sprawling to the floor. She'd put all her strength into the blow and wasn't surprised when he didn't get up again. She just hoped he'd forgive her when he woke up. Now all she had to do was find some proof that Hilary had been lying to him.

It didn't take her long to find the safe in the den. If Hilary were keeping things from Spike this had to be the only place it would be. Using all her strength the managed to pry the door open and what she saw inside made her blood run cold. As well as the expected array of money and jewels there were several books on black magic and a small thin box containing four syringes of a bright green substance. 

One of the books had been bookmarked and Buffy opened it. It was a chapter focusing on mind control. As Buffy read she learnt that the syringes contained a potion used for wiping people's memories. After six injections of the potion, the victim's old memories would be completely erased. The injections had to be evenly spaced, one every three days, as not to erase basic functionally such as writing or talking. As she continued to read, she learnt that the only way to cure the memory loss was to cast a spell which would cleanse the blood of the victim.

This wasn't good. By the time she managed to have a spell cast, Hilary and Spike would be long gone. There's no way they'd stick around once Hilary found out they'd been found. There was only one thing left to do. 

Grabbing the phone, Buffy called the only person that could help.

"Willow, it's me. I've found Spike, but there's something wrong. It looks like Hilary has been brainwashing him. I found a load of this serum stuff that it looks like she's been injecting him with."

"Oh my god," Willow gasped. 

"I need you to do a spell. This book mentions one that will cleanse any potions out of the blood."

"Yeah, I know the one. It's pretty simple. But Buffy, I don't know if it'll work on a vampire. I mean it's not exactly his blood that's flowing in his veins."

"Will, we don't have a choice. Can you cast it without being here?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll take a few minutes to set it up."

"Ok, move fast. Hilary could be back any time."

"Alright."

As Willow hung up Buffy moved back over to where Spike was lying. Now all she had to do was wait.

And pray.

* * *

TBC.


	5. Parts 9 & 10

Part 9

Hilary began grumbling to herself, "I can't believe I left my wallet at home." She walked up the stairs to find the door slightly ajar. She decided to approach cautiously and slowly opened the door to see Buffy leaning over an unconscious Spike. She was talking on the phone completely enthralled in her conversation. 

She couldn't believe that that bitch was here and trying to take Spike from her. Hilary silently ran into kitchen, grabbing a towel, and then headed towards the den, retrieving some rope and a bottle of chloroform. Carefully dowsing the towel, she ran back into the room, sneaking up behind the interloper. As Buffy put down the receiver, the redhead placed the towel firmly over the blonde's mouth and nose. Buffy struggled for a few seconds, but was eventually overcome by the fumes and went limp in Hilary's arms. Hilary held the cloth in place for a few extra seconds just to make sure, and then she dropped the sleeping body none to gently to the ground. She quickly disposed of the cloth and tied the slayer up firmly. 

* * *

Spike awoke looking into his lover's blue eyes and smiled before he his face clouded as the memory of the demon came back to him. "Hilary, she's here, that"

"I know. I knocked her out and dragged her into the basement. I have her tied up there, but she won't be out for long. I need you to stay here."

"Why?" Spike stood up shakily.

"Because she is going to try and fill your mind with lies, and I don't want to put you through any more pain. She already fought you and look at what happened." Her eyes glistened wetly as she hitched a short breath trying to hold back tears.

"Okay, okay." Spike couldn't bear to see her cry. "I won't interfere in whatever you are going to do to that thing."

"Good," Hilary sniffled.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill her. So for once and for all she can't hurt us anymore."

Spike was surprised by the coldness in her voice as she picked up a knife in the kitchen and walked toward the basement door.

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes slowly, peering into the dark gloom of the basement. Her head throbbed dully and the side of her face ached as she tried to swallow. She could feel ropes tied tightly around her wrists and ankles, firmly securing her to the hard wood chair that she sat in. A sharp pain shot along her right side and she frowned as she realised that Hilary must have dragged her down the basement stairs.

She heard the door open and someone padded down the stairs. Buffy looked up to see the murderous glare in Hilary's eyes. 

"I guess you came here to die." Hilary smiled, setting down the butcher knife on a large woodworking table.

"No. I came here to get Spike and reverse whatever you did to him, and put you somewhere you can't hurt anyone," Buffy said, more weakly than she intended.

"He knows what you are, and he hates you for what you did to him."

"I did to him?"

"Torturing him, hurting him."

"You lied to him." 

"Did I? I watched you over the last couple of months in Sunnydale, you treated him like dirt. So I just told him the truth. You're an evil bitch. And who's Spike going to believe? The bitch that hates him or the woman he loves. The woman he makes love to. The one he's marked. Spike is mine. He's mine." The young woman clenched her jaw, glaring at the slayer.

"You are a sicko. You have to brainwash a guy into loving you. It's pathetic. And I don't hate him"

"Only some blind self-absorbed bitch would not see how much love he has to give."

"It just burns you that he doesn't truly have that love to give you. You have to erase his memory. You're psycho. He doesn't love you. He could never love you. Spike loves me."

"But you can't stand him. You lead him on only to break his heart. Why don't you let him be happy with me?" Hilary took out a black rag from her pocket.

"Because he doesn't want you." 

"No, I know the real reason why. You just want him to be as miserable as you. But I won't let that happen." 

Hilary stuffed a gag in Buffy's mouth. "I wanted to hear you scream, but I think that I can still get satisfaction from breaking you silently."

* * *

Spike looked at the door. He hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary, but he wanted to make sure that Hilary was okay. He slowly crept down the stairs in time to see his lover gagging the demon. The demon looked over at him, her eyes pleaded with his. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Buffy could see that there was some kind of recognition but she needed to get past the lies that Hilary had told him.

Hilary turned to look at Spike, her rage intensifying as she noticed the soulful stare the two gave each other. She quickly broke it. "Spike, what are you doing here?" 

Spike snapped out of it. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine." She made her way to him then gave Buffy a hard glance and kissed Spike passionately to prove her point that he was hers. She broke away flushed. "Hand me that bag please, honey." 

Spike obliged, picking up the black bag and handing it to Hilary. Buffy began to struggle as she watched a medical instruments being pulled out one by one. "We are gonna make her bleed Spike, like she made you bleed." Hilary was done with the bag's contents and even Spike felt a chill go down his spine as he glanced over the sharply gleaming metal. 

"What are you gonna do?"

"I am gonna make the bitch pay for hurting you."

* * *

Part 10

Willow and Tara quickly gathered the needed ingredients and began mixing them together for the spell.

"Anya and I are leaving for Shore Lake now. You guys just make sure the spell works."

"It will, Xander. You guys be careful."

"We will."

Xander walked out, passing by Dawn nervously pacing the Magic Shop.

"So Spike doesn't remember Buffy? That means he doesn't remember us. What if something happens to Buffy? What if that girl tries to kill her again?"

"It won't happen, Dawnie. As soon as we get the ingredients together we can start the spell, and we are already halfway there. Buffy will be fine." Willow assured the young teen.

* * *

Buffy had tried for the last half an hour not to cry from the pain she was in. Hilary had already broken all of the Slayers fingers on her right hand, leaving it completely numb. Her jaw was bruised and Buffy's right eye was closed shut, but that still didn't stop Hilary from punching her with brass knuckles a couple more times for good measure.

Spike's senses were in turmoil. The smell of the demon's blood was both enticing and familiar. Hilary turned back to see Spike standing wearily off to the side. "Come over here babe and get some fun in."

"Fun?" 

Hilary's face beamed. Small beads of sweat appeared around her hairline and a small splatter of blood marred her face. "Yes, fun. Why not have something fresh to eat? I bet she's tasty. You could drain her."

Buffy looked at Spike from her good eye and saw a small smile cross his face, but he quickly frowned. "But I only feed off of humans, not demons. Her blood might poison me."

Hilary wanted Spike to take the final act in killing the Slayer. "No, look at her neck. She's been bitten before." She could sense the indecision in his voice. The phone rang. "Go and get that will you Spike."

He obediently left.

* * *

"I think I'll call Buffy back to make sure that she's okay. It's been over an hour since we last heard from her." Willow pressed *-6-9 on the phone.

"Hello?"

There was brief silence. "Spike?"

"Yes."

"It's me Willow."

"I don't know anyone named Willow."

"Spike, where is Buffy? Is she hurt?"

"That demon bitch is in a world of hurt for the things she's done."

Willow was immediately worried by the tone of contempt in his voice. It reminded her of when Spike was trying to kill Buffy. "No Spike, Buffy is good. She's not a demon. Spike, she came there to rescue you from Hilary."

"You don't know what you are talking about." With that, Spike hung up the phone. He was halfway out the door when the phone rang again.

"Spike don't hang up. Buffy is good, she's a slayer. You've helped her. Hell, you are in love with her."

"Me? In love with her? She tried to kill me."

"No, you have to listen." Willow gestured to Tara to hurry up with the mixture for the spell and Dawn grabbed the candles to set up the cleansing ceremony. "What do you remember of Buffy? Not what Hilary has told you. Do you remember anything?"

"You are trying to stop me from killing her. You are one of her demon friends."

"Hello! I am not a demon. You are. A vampire. A."

Spike could hear rustling on the phone. "Spike?"

"Dawn give it back to me." He could hear the first girl speak.

"Spike? It's me. It's Dawn. You have to remember me. I mean monks put memories in your mind about me. She can't erase that. Please tell me that you remember me."

Willow sighed as she sat in the circle with Tara and they began the spell. The room filled with a dark red mist.

Sudden flashes of the girl passed through his mind as he heard her voice. "Nib—let?" 

"Yes, Spike. That's what you call me." Dawn tried to ignore the soft chants from her friends. "Do you remember how you helped protect me from Glory? Do you remember helping Buffy?"

"Why I I don't understand?"

Dawn could see the mist change to deep orange.

"Glory? An-and Ben." He squeezed his eyes shut. It was like his memories were covered with thick molasses. He was trying to swim through the thick substance.

* * *

Hilary turned back to her victim it scissors in her hands, "Don't think I can't commit the final act myself goldilocks." She smiled at the helpless girl in her grasp before cutting off her hair in chops. "Did you ever think that you would die at the hands of a human? That must be a bitch, huh? Fighting demons for how many years to get killed by a human. Kind of ironic huh?"

Spike walked down the stairs softly, his mind steadily filling with the truth.

"Who was it honey?" Hilary asked as she dropped the hair to the ground.

"Nibblet." 

Hilary abruptly stood up, knowing that he shouldn't remember that name. "Spike?"

Spike looked at Hilary carefully, desperately searching for some sign that he was mistaken, that she really was the loving sweet girl that he'd thought she was. His eyes drifted over to Buffy who was hanging limp in her chains, barely conscious.

"You monster," he hissed to Hilary. "How could you do that to her, and to me?"

Hilary remained calm, putting down the scissors and moving towards Spike.

"Baby? What are you talking about?"

"I remember it all," he said, resisting the urge to tear her throat out. "What you did to me before and what you're doing again now."

Hilary reached out for him. "Spike, I don't know who was on the phone and what they said to you, but it's a lie. You love me, and that bitch over there tried to take you from me." Spike looked over at Buffy.

"No," Spike replied with icy calmness. "I could never love you."

It was then that Hilary realised she'd lost. Spike remembered everything, and even if she shot him with all the serum she had it wasn't going to be enough.

She turned back to Buffy and grabbed the scissors again. "Fine, but if I can't have you, I'm going to make sure she can't either."

As she moved to plunge the scissors into the Slayer's chest, she was tackled to the ground by Spike, the vampire wincing in pain as his chip went off. It didn't stop him though, and he quickly climbed to his feet before Hilary could make another attack on Buffy.

"Spike, don't make me hurt you," Hilary pleaded as she picked the scissors up off the floor. "We can be happy together, just let me kill her. Everything will be the way it was. Please, everything will be perfect if I just do this."

Spike finally realised that this girl was absolutely insane. There was no way she was going to stop until Buffy was dead. It was time to try something else.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you either. But if you kill Buffy, the cops will be on your tail for the rest of your life. Why don't you let her go? She's not in any condition to hurt you and the chip stops me from doing anything. You can get out of here. I promise we won't follow you."

Hilary seemed to consider this for a moment, even reaching into her pocket for the keys to Buffy's chains. Then she shook her head.

"No. If I can't have you then I don't care what happens to me."

"All right," Spike replied, starting to panic. "We'll leave together. Just let Buffy go."

Hilary smiled. "You have to promise you'll never leave me."

Spike nodded. "I promise."

He knew Buffy would come after him as soon as she could and that was enough. 

Hilary moved over to Buffy, giving her one final slap before unlocking the chains and letting her drop to the floor. She turned to Spike.

"Okay then, baby. Let's go."

Spike forced a smile and nodded, casting a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Buffy was all right. She was awake, and watching him with sorrow in her eyes. He winked, letting her know it would be all right. Then, before Hilary could react, he grabbed the trolley with its bloodied torture devices and threw it at Hilary with all his might. As it cracked her on the back of the head, she grunted and dropped to the floor, unconscious. At exactly the same time Spike crumpled to the floor as his chip dealt him the worst shock he had ever felt.

From her position on the floor Buffy could only watch helplessly as Spike saved them, knocking himself out in the process. She just hoped that his chip hadn't damaged his brain seriously. Looking at Hilary she knew she had to do something before the insane girl woke up. Thankfully her Slayer healing was doing its job and she could feel her wounds healing with every moment that passed. Finally she was able to climb to her feet and make her way to the stairs. 

She deliberately didn't look at Spike, knowing that it wouldn't be safe for her to check on him until Hilary was no danger at all. Buffy limped into the bedroom and found the safe containing the serum. This was the only way to stop Hilary for good. Buffy couldn't kill her, but she could make sure that she no longer posed a threat to anyone.

She quickly made her way back into the basement, noticing with a wince that while Hilary hadn't woken up, neither had Spike. That wasn't a good sign. Kneeling down beside Hilary, Buffy rolled up her sleeve and set down the remaining syringes. Then, as carefully as she could, she injected them one after another until they were all empty. By the time Hilary woke up, she'd have no memory of any of this, including who any of them were. She could start her life over again.

Satisfied that the Hilary problem was over, Buffy moved to Spike and gently turned him onto his back. It was obvious that he was hurt badly. There was blood coming out of his nose and ears, and a little on his lip where he had bitten it in pain. Buffy didn't know what to do; she wasn't a doctor. She had no way of knowing if he had suffered brain damage or not.

"Please be all right, Spike," she whispered, stroking his hair softly as she prayed for him to wake up. "You saved my life, you can't die on me now."

Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Spike let out a soft moan, stirring and opening his eyes for a split second before squeezing them shut in pain.

"Spike?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Remind me never to do that again," he whispered in pain.

Buffy smiled. It looked like he was going to be okay. "You've got it. No more playing the hero."

Spike managed a small smile, although his lips were still pursed together in pain.

They sat there for a while until Spike was finally able to open his eyes without it hurting too much. He was having problems focusing his vision, but Buffy was sure that would clear up in time. 

* * *

Xander and Anya cautiously approached the cabin. 

"Are you sure we should go in there? What if she's in there waiting to kill us?" Anya whispered to Xander as he slowly pushed open the door.

"She's not expecting us."

"But she" Anya stopped as she saw Buffy limp through a doorway. "Buffy?"

"Hey guys."

"Buffster, what happened?"

"Hilary happened, that's what. Let's not talk about it now. We need to help Spike, he's downstairs," Buffy answered, her voice hoarse as dried blood crackled around the edge of her mouth. The Slayer led them back down the stairs.

In only a short time, Spike was recovered enough to walk with help, and the two injured warriors made their way out to the car and away from their nightmare.

* * *

When they finally arrived back in Sunnydale, Buffy warded off any questions from her friends as she helped Spike inside and took him up to her room. She quickly got him settled into bed before crawling in beside him. Almost instantly the two of them were asleep.

* * *

Buffy awoke to the sound of someone lightly tapping on her door. She opened her eyes to see Spike still sleeping beside her. Deciding to leave him to his rest, she got up and opened the door quietly, her wounds pretty much healed.

"You've been asleep for almost sixteen hours," Dawn said once her sister had opened the door. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Buffy whispered, not wanting to wake Spike. "Give me a minute and I'll come downstairs."

Dawn nodded and closed the door. 

As Buffy put on her robe she looked at the man sleeping in her bed. She really hoped that rest was all he needed and that he'd be himself once he woke up. Although she got the feeling that it was going to take more than a little sleep for him to get over what Hilary had done to them both.

With a small smile she placed a gentle kiss on Spike's forehead and turned to go downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Spike's sleepy voice called just as she had reached the door. Buffy turned and moved back over to the bed.

"Downstairs. How are you feeling?"

Spike opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Well, I can see properly again, so I guess that's something. Still got a bit of a headache though."

Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed and gently massaged his temples. 

"I was so worried about you," she admitted as Spike relaxed into her touch.

He opened his eyes. "Really?"

Buffy nodded. "I'm just sorry I didn't realise what had happened sooner."

Spike shook his head. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad it's finally over."

Buffy smiled. "Do you want to some downstairs or are you going to sleep some more?"

Spike grinned. "That depends where you're going. Sure I can't persuade you back into bed with me? There's plenty of room."

"Well, I can see there's nothing wrong with you," Buffy said with fake annoyance. "Now why don't you get up and keep me company while I make breakfast."

As she moved to get up, Spike caught hold of her wrist and pulled her back down. "Don't I get a good morning kiss first?"

For a moment Buffy thought he was kidding until she saw just how serious his eyes were. Leaning forward she pressed her lips against his, deepening the kiss as his arms slid around her waist.

"Good morning." She smiled when they finally parted. "Now are you going to get up?"

Spike returned the smile. "Pet, after that I can do anything."

The End


End file.
